El patrocinador
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Severus es un hombre con bastantes recursos y busca patrocinar a cierto tipo de atletas, incluso a aquellos que no quieren su ayuda, como Harry Potter.


**El patrocinador**

**Resumen:** Severus es un hombre con bastantes recursos y busca patrocinar a cierto tipo de atletas, incluso a aquellos que no quieren su ayuda, como Harry Potter.

**Categoría:** Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de este One-shot no son míos, son propiedad de J..

**Beta**: Silhermar.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Ese día había asistido al campeonato por insistencia de su amigo y compañero de trabajo. Estaban en las gradas y en sus manos llevaba un cuaderno en el que iba apuntando las capacidades de cada gimnasta. Primero vio pasar a un muy buen grupo de acróbatas que demostraban sus grandes dotes y capacidades. Había más de uno que llamaba su atención, sus movimientos sincronizados y la fuerza de sus cuerpos. Las diferentes disciplinas le llenaban de emoción, cosa que nunca exteriorizaba. Aunque siempre le llamó más la atención la gimnasia rítmica y artística. Los movimientos gráciles de los competidores que soñaban con obtener algún título o premio que le llenaría de gloria. Su mente estaba puesta en una muchacha de cabellos rubios y tomados en una coleta alta, la había visto participar en más de una rutina y desde el primer momento en que la divisó le llamó la atención la alegría con la que competía, parecía disfrutar mucho de su trabajo. Había ganado tres medallas en esta temporada y ahora competía por el campeonato mundial, las olimpiadas estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y estaba seguro que podría llegar muy lejos.

La competencia de hombres partió y un chico de cabellos castaños destacaba en las categorías en las que participaba, codeándose con otro de cabello rubio y mirada fiera.

— ¿Alguno que llamara tu atención? —Le preguntó el hombre sentado a su lado, que no apartaba la mirada del centro del gimnasio, donde la mayoría de los espacios estaban ocupados por los participantes.

—De hecho, sí —le respondió sin apartar tampoco su mirada —ese chico —dijo bajando la mirada para ver el itinerario y encontrar el nombre del muchacho —Longbottom —dijo encontrándolo por fin —parece tener mucho futuro.

—Lo es, además de su competencia directa —le dijo apuntando al rubio que ahora tenía que desempeñarse en las barras paralelas —Draco Malfoy.

—Al parecer este año el primer lugar se dará entre ellos dos.

—Eso espero, por que si es así, mi apoyo ira para el ganador.

—Eres ambicioso, Black.

—Acaso no pretendes patrocinar a nadie.

—Claro que lo haré, pero será por aquel que demuestre que puede ser merecedor de ello.

No volvieron a hablar y siguieron mirando a los deportistas. Fue entonces que Severus lo vio, y no precisamente por su destacada participación. De hecho, fue en un momento erróneo, en que puso mal el pie en la partida y fracaso estrepitosamente en el despegue y lógicamente tuvo problemas en su rutina, pero hubo algo que pudo detectar, si no estaba equivocado, el chico pretendía hacer un vertical sobre un brazo, un movimiento sumamente difícil y que de seguro hubiera resultado perfecto de haber partido bien. El chico terminó con una puntuación buena, pero no lo suficiente como para pararse en el podium de los tres mejores.

— ¿Quién es ese chico? —Preguntó a su compañero, ya que al no haber estado poniendo atención en esa categoría, no escuchó el nombre del muchacho ni su nombre.

—Déjame ver —dijo viendo su propio programa — Harry Potter, veinte años, competidor en cuatro disciplinas.

Se quedó siguiendo al chico que se iba con un hombre de cabello castaño y que apoyaba la mano en el hombro del muchacho, dándole aliento y le sonreía de manera amable. Se puso de pie, sin ponerle atención a su compañero que le llamaba. Bajó las gradas y se atravesó en el camino del tal Harry Potter y del que imaginaba, era su entrenador. Notó como el hombre quedaba quieto, mirándolo fijamente y reconociéndolo.

— ¿Severus Snape? —Le preguntó curioso.

—Así es —le dijo parándose firmemente — Vi tu presentación allá adentro —le dijo al joven que no dejaba de mirarlo.

— ¿Y mi fracaso también?

Severus no se impresionó para nada ante el tono hostil del chico. Lógicamente estaba frustrado, cualquiera lo estaría luego de haber estado a un paso de ganar en una muy buena posición.

—Lo vi, pero también lo que pretendías hacer.

—No es por ser grosero, pero me quiero retirar y usted obstaculiza mi camino —Harry estaba molesto, además conocía al hombre que estaba frente a el y no le llamaba para nada la atención el entablar una conversación.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo el hablar contigo, sólo quiero saber si es que les gustaría el que los patrocinara.

El hombre junto a Harry lo miró impresionado, cosa que no pasó con Harry, o por lo menos no en la misma intensidad que el mayor.

— ¿Por qué quería patrocinarme, si ya vio que fracase en mis rutinas?

—Por que veo en ti un gran futuro, y se que puedes superarte notablemente, si cuentas con el apoyo necesario y con mi patrocinio, lógicamente.

—No quiero tener nada que ver con usted, señor Snape.

Severus vio como el chico se alejaba notoriamente molesto, era lógico que no estuviera contento con su presencia.

—Lo lamento, pero Harry no quiere tener que contar con la ayuda de extraños.

—Obviamente el sabe quien soy, el asunto es saber por que no quiere contar con mi invalorable apoyo.

— ¿Tiene tiempo, Snape? Creo que puedo ser de ayuda en su cuestionamiento.

Harry llegó a la casa de sus tíos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Vivía con ellos desde que tenía uso de memoria y nunca, desde que empezó con la gimnasia, le brindaron el más mínimo apoyo. No necesitaba el dinero que le pudieran proporcionarle, el había estudiado y sacado una profesión que le brindaba el dinero necesario para poder solventar su vida deportiva, no así el necesario para poder irse de la casa de sus tíos, cosa que siempre había querido hacer. Pero el tenía una meta, quería ser el mejor en su disciplina, y si para eso tenia que aguantar las burlas de su primo o las palabras duras de su tío y tía, lo haría.

Llegó a su habitación y con el mayor cuidado del mundo, dejó su bolso con sus cosas en el suelo, ya era cerca de las tres de la mañana y no había querido esperar a su entrenador, por que sabía que Remus tardaría en hacer que ese tipo se mantuviera a raya. Se tiró a la cama y quedó mirando el techo. Severus Snape, claro que conocía al tipo, de hecho lo había visto a la distancia en reiteradas ocasiones. El tipo era un tirano, lo había notado. En un encuentro en Estados Unidos, lo había visto regañar a un muchacho al cual patrocinaba, sabia que el chico había fallado en una rutina, pero sinceramente no encontraba mayores motivos para que el tipo prácticamente barriera el piso con él.

Severus llegó a la tienda donde trabajaba Harry, según el tipo con el que habló, Remus Lupin, el chico trabajaba en una tienda de computadores donde era programador, el chico había sacado una profesión y le gustaba, pero el sabía que no le apasionaba tanto como la gimnasia.

Entró en la tienda y trató de buscarlo, pero no fue necesario, pues un bufido le hizo girar. Harry estaba llegando, traía un jean ajustado y una polera sin manga de color roja. Le quedaba bien, no lo iba a negar.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, Snape? —Le preguntó pasando por el lado del hombre y entregándole unos papeles a una chica que estaba en la caja —Buenos días, Hermione.

—Buenos días —saludó al chico, pero fijo su mirada en el hombre con terno negro que estaba en la entrada — ¿Quién es? —Le preguntó en vista de que Harry parecía conocerlo.

—Nadie de quien preocuparse.

Severus vio como caminaba en dirección a un montón de computadores que estaban amontonados en una esquina y se sentaba tras el escritorio, rápidamente prendía un grupo de ordenadores y se acercaba a una pantalla plana de cuarenta y ocho pulgadas, donde se podía ver la información de cuatro de los computadores, rápidamente tomaba el control de uno de éstos y se ponía a tipear y la información se iba almacenando. Era rápido, tanto que Severus tenía que hacer esfuerzos para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tengo que hablar algo importante contigo.

—Pues yo estoy trabajando, así que le pediría que me dejara en paz.

—Es sobre el patrocinio —vio como el chico golpeaba el teclado con fuerza y le dirigía una mirada indignada —no entiendo por que te molesta.

— ¿Por qué yo? —le dijo poniendo toda su atención en el hombre.

—Sé que eres capas de hacer muchas cosas...

—No es el primero en decirlo—se puso de pie y le indicó que le siguiera —vengo en un momento, Hermione —le dijo a la chica y salió del local con Severus caminando tras él.

Caminaron por un buen rato hasta alcanzar un gimnasio del cual Severus no tenia información, era un lugar pequeño, no se veía que tuviera muy buena infraestructura, los elementos se notaban viejos y descuidados.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Este es mi refugio —dijo prendiendo las luces para poder ver mejor —este gimnasio improvisado pertenece a la familia de un amigo. Ellos siempre me apoyaron y me dejan ocuparlo cuando quiera, pero no se cuanto tiempo más podré seguir con esto.

Severus notó la angustia en la voz del chico.

—Si me dejaras patrocinarte...

— ¿Para qué? —Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos — ¿Qué buscas ganar con todo esto? Hay muchos otros buenos gimnastas...

—Ya te lo dije —lo sostuvo con fuerza del brazo —siento mayor satisfacción de ver nacer una flor, que ver como una rosa se hace mas grande.

—No te entiendo —le dijo forcejeando — ¡Suélteme!

— ¡No hasta que lo entiendas! —Lo llevó a unas pequeñas gradas y lo hizo sentarse con fuerza —tienes el potencial para convertirte en el mejor gimnasta de tu generación, pero trabajando tantas horas a la semana y viviendo en un lugar en el que no te comprenden.

— ¿Y qué espera?...

— ¡Qué me dejes patrocinarte! —Ya le estaba cansando tanta cantaleta.

—Pues no —se puso de pie —sé como es con la gente, lo he visto tratar a sus "patrocinados" y no pretendo ser uno más en esa lista.

Severus lo vio salir, sabía que era un diamante en bruto, pero se negaba a dejarse ayudar ¿Lo había visto antes? El no recordaba el haber llamado la atención de Harry en otra ocasión, pero al parecer el chico era demasiado orgulloso. Sonrió de lado, si el chico estaba tan aferrado a cosas que le podía dar el mismo, ya sabía que hacer.

Harry tuvo la peor semana de su vida. Después de haber quedado descalificado en las competencias internacionales por su caída en el torneo pasado, una de las clientas de la tienda de electrónica le fue a reclamar sobre uno de los equipos que él había arreglado. Recordaba el aparato, pero no el que hubiera intervenido tanto como para eliminar la información que decía la mujer. Albus, el gerente y dueño de la empresa, le llamó un día para hablar de este error y de otros tres que se habían visto en el transcurso de la semana. ¡El no había tenido la culpa! pero el anciano le tenía cariño y le había dicho que se tomara una semana de vacaciones, que no le descontaría los problemas con los cuatro computadores. Se lo agradeció mucho, por que de verdad contaba con ese dinero para comprar implementos nuevos. La gota que derramó el vaso fue el que sus tíos decidieran que él había crecido, que ya era maduro y que era hora de que se fuera de la casa. ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía tres días más para buscar un lugar donde instalarse y que no fuera demasiado caro, porque lógicamente el tendría que correr con todos los gastos. Se sentía deprimido, ni siquiera el practicar en el gimnasio le estaba dando la liberación que le daba antes.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Harry se volteó y se encontró de frente con quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora, Snape? —le dijo al tiempo en que dejaba un juego de cuerdas en el mostrador y se dirigía a donde estaba su bolso.

—Lo de siempre —se apoyó en la puerta de entrada, viendo como el chico casi ni le ponía atención —quiero patrocinarte.

—No lo necesito —mintió descaradamente.

—Sé todo lo que te ha estado pasando —le dijo de golpe, logrando que Harry se girara a mirarlo impresionado — ¿Crees que tu vida es privada? —Le preguntó, casi con burla.

—Pues hasta ahora sí, lo creía así —dijo molesto — ¿Cuando me dejarás en paz?

—Cuando te des cuenta de que lo que más importa en tu vida es cumplir tus metas, si quieres ser el mejor gimnasta del mundo tienes que aceptar ayuda cuando se te ofrece.

—No viniendo de ti —le dijo yendo a la salida, pero Severus le cortó el paso con su cuerpo — ¿Puedes apartarte?

—No lo creo —retrocedió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, sin dejar de mirar a Harry que se paraba de brazos cruzados y le mandaba una mirada molesta.

— ¿Qué pretendes ahora? ¿Atacarme?

— ¿Por qué lo haría si lo que quiero es ayudarte? —Le respondió a modo de pregunta, mientras se acercaba casi con aire depredador — ¿Temes el que te ataque, o el no poder resistirte?

—Ja —se rio de manera burlesca, pero aún así, retrocediendo involuntariamente —No te temo, mucho menos me siento atraído de alguna manera.

—Seguro —le dijo acorralándolo por fin —entonces no tendrías inconvenientes en irte a vivir a mi mansión, y ahí entrenarte como es debido.

Harry no respondió, pero Severus tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, así que simplemente se fue, dejando a Harry más confundido y aproblemado que nunca.

...

El día amaneció con un hermoso sol que iluminaba cada rincón de la tierra, ni una mínima nube quitaba la hermosura al cielo de mediodía, pero para Harry, aún con toda esa hermosa imagen, no encontraba el ánimo suficiente para terminar de embalar las cosas. Ese día se iría de la casa de sus tíos y además se instalaría en al casona Snape, la maldita falta de tiempo le obliga a aceptar la "amable" invitación del tipo para que vivieran en el mismo techo, y para colmo, el maldito gimnasio, full equipado que le entregaría para que entrenara. Según le dijo, tendría el lugar a su entera disposición las veinticuatro horas del día y los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. No tendría que trabajar y recibiría un sueldo mensual que le ayudaría para sustentar sus gastos personales. La casa y comida, con todos los gastos que conlleva el vivir en un lugar así, corrían absolutamente por parte de Severus.

Escuchó como sonaba su celular y para su desgracia encontró el número de Severus en la pantalla. Con desgana tomo el aparato y contesto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Buenos días para ti también —Harry le contestó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono, con voz sarcástica —, baja en este momento, un taxi espera abajo para que dejes tus cosas, pasaré por ti en diez minutos.

Harry no alcanzó a decir nada cuando escuchó como colgaban.

—Maldito desgraciado —dijo arrojando el celular a la cama y mirándolo con rabia, como si el aparato tuviera la culpa de todo.

Bajó y vio a su familia en la sala, ni siquiera notaron como sacaba sus cosas de la casa y cargaba el taxi que ya le esperaba afuera, tal como Severus lo dijo.

Entró a la casa, para ver si olvidaba algo, pero sabía de ante mano que eso no sería así, que nada más le aferraba a ese lugar. Se despidió de sus tíos, que sin mirarlo le dijeron adiós, y Harry Potter dejó esa casa para siempre.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que Severus llegara a recogerlo, tal como lo había prometido.

—Sube —le dijo desde arriba del automóvil último modelo, descapotable y de color plateado que el hombre conducía.

Harry no dijo nada, como si tratara de un condenado a muerte se montó en el auto que partió en el instante en que cerró la puerta del copiloto. Miro a su nuevo patrocinador, aunque tras los lentes del sol se notaba concentrado en el camino, lo notaba aún más molesto que de costumbre.

— ¿Puedo saber que demonios te pasa hoy?

—Tu entrenador —respondió, mientras frenaba ante la luz roja del semáforo —no esta muy de acuerdo con que estés quedándote en mi casa.

—Ni yo tampoco, pero todo se me vino a en contra de un momento al otro y no me quedo más remedio que aceptar tu "noble" oferta.

—Se aguantarán entonces, por que legalmente soy tu patrocinador y nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

Harry sabía que ahí empezaba su tortura. Sabia que Remus le acompañaría y seguiría siendo su entrenador, pero no viviría junto a ellos, él tenía su propia familia y no podía simplemente dejarlo todo de lado, claro que según le había contado el hombre, Severus le estaba pagando una cuantiosa suma de dinero por ejercer como su entrenador. No estuvo muy alejado de la realidad, cuando imagino que sería una tortura, por que se pasaba día tras día entrenando. Su itinerario lo había marcado Severus. Despertaría a las seis de la mañana y tendría una hora libre para bañarse, prepararse y tomar desayuno, de ahí entrenaría hasta las una de la tarde, cuando almorzarían juntos, y normalmente Remus se sentaría con ellos a la mesa, seguirían con su entrenamiento hasta las cinco de la tarde, cuando se tomarían media hora de descanso para tomar una merienda. No descansarían más hasta las ocho de la noche, cuando cenarían nuevamente los tres y entrenarían hasta las diez, y Harry se iría a la cama a esa hora, para poder dormir ocho horas seguidas, y con la cantidad de entrenamiento que estaba teniendo, era lógico que cayera dormido en cuento su cuerpo tocara la superficie de la cama.

Pasaron tres meses, si bien la relación entre Severus y Harry ya era más llevadera, eso no evitaba que tuvieran ciertas discusiones, como la que estaban sosteniendo en este momento en la biblioteca del mayor, donde el hombre había estado leyendo hace un par de minutos.

— ¡¿Por qué no quieres que participe en el torneo regional? —Le gritó Harry, muerto de cólera por la falta de empeño que estaba poniendo el hombre, en lo que a su participación en torneos locales se tratara.

—No estás preparado —Le respondió sin dar mayores respuestas —tu entrenamiento aún no basta como para que participes ahora...

— ¡¿Y entonces cuando? —Le grito golpeando con sus manos sobre el escritorio — ¡Entreno hasta el agotamiento, diariamente, y dices que no estoy listo!

—Tu cuerpo recién esta acostumbrándose al duro entrenamiento, si pretendes participar ahora no será más que un fiasco.

— ¡Pues yo lo haré de todas formas!

Severus vio salir a Harry de la biblioteca y tomó su teléfono, nuevamente las cosas no salían como esperaba, en el tiempo que Harry llevaba ahí no había sido más que un golpe tras el otro, no parecía darse cuenta del esfuerzo que todo el mundo hacia a su alrededor.

—Aló —dijo cuando le contestaron al otro lado —inscribe a mi protegido en el campeonato local — escuchaba las palabras del hombre al otro lado y ponía una mueca de disgusto — ¡Tengo claro lo que dije, Crouch! —El hombre se disculpaba al otro lado del teléfono y le diría que haría lo que el dijera y luego colgaba —es hora de que Harry se de cuenta de que no esta tan listo como el piensa.

El día de la competencia llegó y Harry estaba más que emocionado, sabia que podía ganar un buen lugar en la competencia, cosa que sabía no estaba muy de acuerdo a los planes de su patrocinador, pero el demostraría a Severus que estaba equivocado, el era capas de muchas cosas. De un tiempo a esta parte, su mente le decía que estaba prácticamente luciéndose frente a Severus, el asunto era ¿Por qué quería que Severus lo viera? ¿Qué lo reconociera? Esto estaba causando estragos en el joven, porque en sus planes no estaba el sentirse atraído por ese hombre.

—Harry... Harry te estoy hablando.

El chico miró a su entrenador y lo notó preocupado. Habían estado hablando y al parecer, Remus también era de la idea de que no participara, pero el confiaba en sus aptitudes, sabía que podía ganar, y lo demostraría.

—No te preocupes, Remus —le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro —todo saldrá bien.

—Eso espero.

Severus estaba en su despacho, veía la hora cada dos minutos, esperando que su protegido apareciera por la puerta, tenía que admitir que estaba un tanto preocupado. Le habían llamado para decirle que todo había sido dispuesto tal como él lo había planeado. Habían mandado a llamar a los mejores gimnasta, algunos llamados de otras ciudades para que entraran en la competencia. Quería que Harry se batiera contra los mejores, pero las cosas no salieron tan bien. Según lo que le habían contado Harry tuvo un accidente en un salto, al parecer su impulso fue demasiado y se torció la mano cuando se apoyó en el potro, lo que le hizo caer de lado y directo al suelo, sin la protección de las colchonetas. Estaba seguro que había sido por la sobre presión que le puso al chico, pero no podía decírselo, Harry no se lo perdonaría.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada y como la criada le daba la bienvenida a Harry y le preguntaba que es lo que le había pasado. Severus no se lo podía perdonar. ¿Por qué lo presionó tanto? La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y por ella apareció un abatido Harry, Severus vio como llevaba un cabestrillo. Se acercó con cuidado y vio como el chico levantaba la mano para que no se acercara.

—Tenías razón —Severus notaba lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo el pronunciar esas palabras —. No estaba listo para competir. Te desobedecí y por ellos ahora estoy imposibilitado por un mes.

—Harry...

—No, no digas nada, sólo permíteme seguir entrenando, no te defraudare. Si decides que no tengo que competir lo haré, no te desobedeceré de nuevo.

—No hace falta que digas nada más —había sido su culpa, lo tenía claro, pero no podía mostrarse así ante Harry —es verdad que no debiste participar, pero eso es una buena lección a la hora de enfrentarte con pruebas que te quedan demasiado grandes.

—Lo sé —bajó por fin su mano y miró al hombre frente a el —. Por un instante creí poder lograrlo, pero luego empezaron a pasar los demás competidores y no sé, me sentí tan pequeño ante ellos.

—Eso si que no —le dijo caminando hasta él y levantando su mentón con un par de dedos, debido a que Harry había bajado la cabeza nuevamente —eres mejor que la gran mayoría de los que compiten contigo, nunca, y escúchame bien lo que te digo, nunca digas que no eres bueno, por que si te tome como mi pupilo, es por que se que eres capas de doblarle la mano al destino, salir a flote y vencer en lo que quieres.

Harry lo miraba casi como si le estuviera diciendo la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Se sentía valorado, incluso querido, teniendo ese hombre frente a el, diciéndole lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser, y él le creía, confiaba en las palabras de Severus. Se sentía extasiado, pero ya no sabía si era por sus palabras o su presencia en sí, que le hacía vibrar desde hace días, como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Severus podía ver la cantidad de sentimientos que estaban atravesando la mirada del chico, lo tenía cerca, sintiendo el aroma de su cuerpo, se le hacía cada vez más difícil estar lejos de él. Le gustaba, lo quería para él, pero no quería asustarlo y que se alejara de su lado, pero ahora lo veía diferente, receptivo a su toque, deseoso de ir más allá, y él estaba más que dispuesto a ir con él.

Se acercaron al mismo tiempo uniendo sus bocas en un beso profundo, apasionado, frustrado y lleno de sentimientos. Severus tuvo cuidado de abrazarlo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, pero sin pasar a llevar su brazo lastimado. Puso la otra mano en su cuello y lo acercó aún más a él, quería beber de él, sentir su esencia mezclada con la suya.

Harry quería más, y se dejó arrastrar por Severus hasta el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, el calor les envolvía y sentía que no era necesario llevar tanta ropa puesta. A medida que caminaban le iba desabrochando la camisa azul rey que tenía el hombre, y dio gracias que no estuviera con esos grandes abrigos que siempre tenia puesto. Sin separar sus bocas, enredó los dedos de su mano en los bellos del pecho de su amante, jugando con ellos, y tirándolos de vez en cuento, tocando el torso fibroso de su amante. Sintiendo como las manos de Severus le iban desabrochando los pantalones que traía puesto.

Las manos de Severus se encargaron de quitar toda la ropa de Harry de la cintura hacia abajo, la pasión era demasiada como para arriesgarse a lesionar más al chico al intentar desnudarlo por completo. Harry se sintió liberado cuando la ultima prenda cayó por sus piernas, al tiempo en que empujaba a Severus para que quedara sentado en el sillón. Entre los dos desabrocharon los pantalones del mayor y los bajaron hasta liberar su miembro. No podían aguantar mucho más, así que Harry, liberando sus bocas, se acomodó en el regazo de Severus, con una pierna a cada lado. Tomó ese grueso pene, que ya goteaba a causa de la excitación de Severus y lo masturbó, mientras dejaba besos en el cuello del mayor. Severus por su parte, llevó tres de sus dedos al ano de Harry, ya los había humedecido con su propia saliva y ahora se encargaba de ensanchar la entrada que estaba más que dispuesto a profanar.

—Harry... no aguantaré mucho más.

—Yo tampoco —le dijo pasándose la lengua por los labios y acercándose a su boca para besarlo.

Severus llevó las caderas de su amante hasta la altura necesaria para poder quedar sobre su miembro y lo dejó caer lentamente, sintiendo centímetro a centímetro cada espacio de ese interior.

Harry se sentía lleno, se movió sobre ese pene cuando llegó hasta la base, sintiendo como el bello púdico de su amante le acariciaba los glúteos y sus testículos, los cuales estaban hinchados y golpeando contra el vientre de Severus.

No esperaron mucho más antes de que empezaran a moverse, de arriba a abajo, más fuerte y más despacio, en círculos. Cualquiera que fuera la manera de hacerlo para poder sentir más, para poder disfrutar de cada espacio.

Severus sostenía las caderas de Harry y las movía al compás de sus embestidas. Veía como Harry cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de no gritar, pero él quería oírlo, por lo que puso la mano buena de Harry sobre su hombro, y luego se salió de él casi por completo, para enterrarse fuertemente en su interior. El grito de Harry fue como un bálsamo para sus oídos, sus gemidos y ruegos de as le llenaban los sentidos.

No podían durar mucho más, así que Severus se encargó de masturbar a su amante hasta que le sintió llegar al fin, y sentir como su esfínter se cerraba más en su entorno, haciéndole ahorcar y por lo mismo correrse en su interior.

Harry se dejó caer por completo sobre Severus, respirando de manera errática y casi agonizante. Sentía las manos de Severus en sus caderas, masajeándolas. Podía sentir el miembro de su amante aún en su interior, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de sacarlo de ese cálido lugar.

—No sabes cuanto me resistí —le dijo Severus al oído —no quería que huyeras de mí.

—Nunca podría — se acomodó un poco, sintiendo con desagrado como inevitablemente el pene flácido de Severus se resbalaba de su ano —Yo sólo quería que me notaras.

—Ya lo habías logrado, en cuanto puse mis ojos en ti —le dijo acomodándolo mejor —Creo que ahora deberías descansar. Ha sido un día difícil para ti y yo no he hecho las cosas más fáciles.

—Déjame estar un rato más así —le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios —es muy cálido aquí.

Severus sintió como Harry se dormía sobre él, pero no le incomodaba para nada. Mañana ninguno de los necesitaba levantarse temprano, y tendrían un mes para descansar antes de poner sus atenciones en la carrera de su amante, porque Severus sabia que Harry triunfaría, que por fin vería surgir a la más hermosa de las flores.

Fin


End file.
